Ladies of the Fellowship
by Starlit
Summary: READ THIS. Four women get stuck in middle-earth. Lie is pissed and she has a gun. Ali is trying to make sure Lie doesn't kill Elrond. Just reloading chapters. Sorry guys.
1. Profiles

I do not own Lord of the Rings. Though I wish I did. Lie, Ali, Maria, and Salene are my own characters.  
  
***************  
  
Ladies of the Fellowship  
  
~*Profiles*~  
  
Name: Lie  
  
Age: 25  
  
Birth: unknown  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Eyes: Dark green  
  
Hair: Black, straight, shoulder length  
  
Height: 5"10"  
  
Job: Assassin  
  
Family: unknown  
  
Name: Ali  
  
Age: 29  
  
Birth: March 25  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Hair: Brown wavy arm length  
  
Height: 5"8"  
  
Job: Doctor  
  
Family: Mother dead. Father dead. Grandfather now deceased.  
  
Life: Parents died in car crash when she was 3. Her grandfather raised her until he died from cancer. She was 19 when he died. From his will she inherited a sword, which was a family heirloom. After her grandfather's death she joined army. She left the ranks (after the terrorist attacks on the U.S.) and became a doctor in Afghanistan when the U.S. went to stop any further attacks.  
  
Name: Maria  
  
Age: 35  
  
Birth: May 15  
  
Eyes: Aqua blue  
  
Hair: Dirty blond curly  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 3"5"  
  
Job: Hacker for the U.S. and escape artist  
  
Family: Father his whereabouts unknown.  
  
Life: Mother died giving birth. Her father abused her. Was given up for adoption at 5 by her father. Stayed at the orphanage until she was 18. Went to college in Washington D.C. Began to work for the U.S. government at 30.  
  
Name: Salene  
  
Age: 18  
  
Birth: October 31  
  
Eyes: Hazel  
  
Hair: White straight waist length  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Height: 5"7"  
  
Job: General of U.S. army (young huh)  
  
Family: none  
  
Life: Never knew who her family was. Joined the army at 13. (Still wandering how she did that.) She was never allowed in any of the fighting. Though that never stopped her. At the age of 16 she became a sergeant after saving one of the lieutenant's life. When the commanding General retired she took charge. She also has these special arrows the can do different things.  
  
*****************  
  
If you guys want to know anything else about the girls, just tell me at starlit405@bolt.com 


	2. Black Out

Hey thanks for the support. I had to have my friends read this over. You would be surprised at how many mistakes there were before. I've had this in my head for like a month now. Can think of stories but can't put them onto words.  
  
***************  
  
~*Black Out*~  
  
Pamir Mountains, Afghanistan 4:00 p.m.  
  
Fifteen men were posted along the Pamir Mountain range. A black figure moved through the shadows of the mountains and took in the surrounding with a watchful eye from under her black hooded robe. (Like the robes of the Death Eaters from Harry Potter)  
  
Lie moves swiftly towards the men and slits their throats before they could react.  
  
I may only be getting paid to kill him, but I'm in a bad mood. So I'll throw these guys in as a bonus.  
  
She set a time bomb under every man she'd killed with a ten-minute leeway on each timer.  
  
She was searching the mountainside when she came upon a cave opening, and set time bombs on both sides of the entrance. Entering with caution, she pulled out her 38 special. (No one was guarding the cave.) Turning the corner, she saw her target sitting on a rock with a bottle of whiskey next to him. There he sat with two others laughing their bloody heads off. Lie could hear them talking, but she couldn't understand the language except for the words Bush and trade center.  
  
Lie aimed for his head and was about to shoot, when suddenly there was a flash and everything went black.  
  
U.S. military camp refuge hospital in Afghanistan 4:00 p.m.  
  
"Take a deep breath." Ali told the small boy sitting on the bed in front of her as she put the stethoscope to his chest, "breath out. Good. You can go back to sleep." The boy laid down and Ali left when she was sure he was asleep.  
  
Ali went into her office and walked over to her desk where she placed the boy's paper work. "God it's hot," muttering as she turned on a fan. She was wearing baggy blue jeans, a red bell sleeved blouse, and a white lab coat. In the corner of her eye she saw a glimmer. She turned to see her grandfather's sword on a bookshelf. The sword seemed to be glowing. Confused she stood in front of the sword and laid her hand on the hilt. She felt warmth grow within her that she hadn't felt since her grandfather had been alive. It went black after that.  
  
The Pentagon 4;00 p.m.  
  
"I'm a hacker!" Screamed Maria for the Fifth time. "So hack into something!" Jake screamed back at her. "There is nothing to hack into, you baka. The Afghans don't have computers. I doubt if the Taliban even know what one is!" She spat back. "You have to do something," he pleaded. "Well I can't. You got that." Maria was starting to get annoyed. "But you're the best hacker here."  
  
She thought.  
  
"If there is nothing to hack into in the first place I can't help you. Go ask the secret service. They might be able to help you, but I can't. GOT THAT!" She was this close from tackling him. I may be short but I can take him. Yah I could bite his kneecaps off, she laughed mentally.  
  
"But-" "No you don't. I told you I couldn't help you. I'm out of here." She turned and left the building. Jake yelled after her "I thought hobbits were kind?" Maria turned around red in the face. Yelling back so loud that people stopped and looked at her as if she was crazy, "I'm not a hobbit, it's a medical condition." With that she left to go home.  
  
Maria walked down the street.  
  
I hate him. I hate him. Stuck up little momma's boy. He may be my boss, but I can't do anything when there is nothing to do.   
  
"Hey kid where is your mommy?" Maria snapped back to reality only to see that five teens with blades had surrounded her. "I'll have you know that I'm much older then you boys," she replied. "Now if you'll just let me pass." But the boys blocked her path. "We don't think so," said the fattest of the five. He had spiked hair like the rest, but his hair was red.  
  
"I really feel sorry for you boys." Maria kneeled down and pulled out a large dagger strapped to the sheath on her leg. Then, pinned the leader of the group to the ground with the dagger to his neck. She did all this before the other could even blink. The leader was slender, blond, and much taller then herself. The boys were shocked that such a small girl was able to over power their leader. "Now, what should I do with you?" Maria pressed the dagger closer to his neck drawing blood. The other four saw this and ran. "Some friends you got there blonde," Maria got off the boy's chest and walked off without looking back. The boy just laid there in shock.  
  
Maria just kept on walking with a satisfied smile on her face. She laughed out loud shaking her head from side to side, "I've been hanging around Jake to long." Turning into an alley, she was not paying attention when suddenly it became very cold. Everything started to blur and then all was black.  
  
US Army Camp in Afghanistan 4:44 p.m.  
  
"David, may I ask why you are so distracted today," said Salene as she walked up to one of the officers during drills. Her white hair was in a low ponytail. She was in her uniform with the exception of the jacket, which was replaced with a green spaghetti strap shirt. "Umm, it's nothing sir I mean madam." David snapped out of his daydream. Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all knew how David was and the way Salene got when people didn't do their drills. thought everyone. Salene stood in front of David and looked him straight in the eyes. she thought keeping a straight face. "David I suggest that you tell me now, because you know I'll find out sooner or later," she just stared at him. His face was bright red. "It's just that-" Before he could finish, another officer Jill yelled out, "He thinks your hot General." Salene looked over to Jill (who was laughing her head off) and then back at David. She kept a straight face though she was laughing inside. "Is that it now," She said seriously her face was emotionless. David's face went so many shades of red all at once. She resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "No...umm.yes, I mean no," he stammered and glared at Jill. "You seem to be having a hard time deciding on what to say." David's head whipped around to face Salene again, "Well-" Salene interrupted David this time. "Okay, that is enough for today. Go back to your loggings and do whatever the hell it is that you guys do." At that she turned to go to her own accommodations. David just stood there and watched her leave. Jill came up behind him, "Now that is what I call getting the cold shoulder. Davee you never had a chance," she walked away laughing with the rest of the platoon who were watching.  
  
Salene threw herself on her bed.   
  
She looked at a gold ring that was on her ring finger. The ring was a copy of the 'One ring' from Lord of the Rings. Salene wears the ring on that finger so that men would leave her alone. Suddenly the ring started to glow like fire. Felt like it to, but it did not bother Salene. To Salene it seemed as if she was suddenly falling. She felt a protective presence around her. Salene closed her eyes.  
  
***************  
  
When these show up characters are thinking to themselves  
  
When these ~ ~ show up the characters are talking telepathically to the others. 


	3. Silver Chain

Okay people if you have not read the book then things may seem a bit different to you. I will be going by the book and the movie. This chapter begins in middle-earth at the council of Elrond. Boromir is now addressing the council about the dreams his brother has been having.  
  
***********  
  
~*Silver Chain*~  
  
Seek for the Sword that was broken:  
  
In Imladris it dwells;  
  
There shall be counsels taken  
  
Stronger than Morgul-spell.  
  
There shall be shown a token  
  
Then Doom is near at hand,  
  
For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
  
And the halfling forth shall stand.  
  
My brother and I did not understand, and we talked with our father, Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith. He only said that Imladris was a name among the Elves in the north. Therefore my brother wished to seek Imladris; but since the road was dangerous, I took the journey myself. Hesitant was my father to let me go, and long I have traveled, looking for the house of Elrond, Imladris.  
  
"And here all shall be made clear to you," said Aragorn, standing up. He laid his sword upon the pillar, and the blade in pieces. "Here is the Sword that was Broken!" he said.  
  
"And who are you?" asked Boromir, looking strait at Aragorn.  
  
"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn," said Elrond; "and he is the descendent of Isildur." Aragorn took the sword and put it away for safekeeping.  
  
Frodo looked at Aragorn in wonder. "Bring out the ring, Frodo!" said Gandalf solemnly. "Now is the time. Let it be seen, then Boromir will understand."  
  
All turned their eyes on Frodo. He was shaken by sudden stage fright (^_^), and he felt a hatred for the Ring at its touch. He wished he were far away from it. The Ring glowed and flickered as he laid it on the pillar.  
  
"Behold Isildur's Bane!" said Elrond.  
  
A strong wind started to blow and trees swayed violently. Then there was a flash. The council covered their eyes for the light was too bright. When they were able to see once more they saw among them four women lying on the ground all around the pillar in which the ring laid upon. The women stirred. A black hood shadowed the one that laid facing Elrond. She stood quickly pulling out a black object and pointed it at Elrond. "Who are you and where am I," she then saw the other girls. "we."  
  
A girl with curly blond hair facing Aragorn"s side sat up. She looked up straight into Aragorn's eyes, her own eyes widened. She looked away quickly and started to mutter over and over again, "Bad day, bad day."  
  
The woman facing Frodo and Gandalf stood up. She turned to look at the woman in black robe. She looked at the black object, to the woman, then to Elrond, and back to the black object.  
  
~Put the gun down Lie.~  
  
~Hey, Ali haven't seen you in five years.~ Lie did not turn her head to Ali. Never giving off a hint that Ali and her were speaking.  
  
~Put the gun down. You have no reason.~  
  
~Never stopped me before.~ The council wondered why Ali was just staring at Lie. They did not know that they were speaking to each other.  
  
A woman with long white hair stood and looked every one over then turned to the scene behind her, "I have to agree with Ali on this Lie. So put the gun down." She then looked down at the girl on the floor. "Are you alright Maria?" Maria looked into the woman's now red eyes. "Oh I'm fine Salene. I just need some time to get my legs working again." Maria replied with a smile. Lie had not wavered during this time. Her finger pulled tighter on the trigger. "Give me one good reason," she now answered. Salene starred at her back, "If you wish," ~1) He does not know what that is, so you would be killing an unarmed man. I mean elf.~ She made sure not to say the out loud for this council to hear. "Once again, never stopped me before," stated Lie. "2) You are out numbered. And I will not help you with this. 3) They are not the ones that brought us here. They seemed to be in shock. Even the elves." At this Lie turned her head to Salene. "What gives you the idea that someone brought us here?" Asked Ali finally taking her attention off Lie's gun. "Well, the four black bags that are laying next to us would be a good example. I really doubt if they were with us before we got here. I know one wasn't with me," Salene picked up one of the bags while saying this. The others looked down to see three bags lying by them. "Wasn't with me either," they stated in unison.  
  
Lie"s head shot back up making her hood fall back. What Salene saw made her eyes turn pink. "4) You would be hurting your own kin." Salene's eyes pinkened even more as she said that, but her face showed no emotion. Once again Lie turned her head to Salene a bewildered look in her green eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, and what's so funny?" Ali put a hand over her mouth and Maria started laughing. "Your.your..an elf," Maria said as she rolled on the floor laughing. Lie's hand went to her ears only to find out that they were pointed. "What the f~%#. I'm HUMAN! How the f~%# did this HAPPEN??" The council was taken back by Lie language. Sure they used it, but never had they heard a lady say such words.  
  
Ali took advantage of this opportunity and took the gun away from Lie. When Lie recovered from her shock she noticed her gun was no longer in her hand. Lie faced Ali. "Give that back," she demanded. "Maybe when you're not so trigger happy." "Give it back or I swear," Lie said a little louder. "No." Ali said sternly. Maria started to giggle.  
  
The Council watched the scene in front of them in confusion. All were wondering what was going on and how these girls got here. Legolas saw Salene twist a ring on her ring finger, "Are you worried about your husband, my lady?" Salene whipped around to face Legolas who was now standing. "What?" Was all she said. She was clearly surprised her eyes turned from pink to aquamarine. Lie, who was still trying to get her gun started laughing. She looked at Legolas. "Her, married," she pointed to Salene "You got to be kidding me. I'm the one that made that I'll have you know." She had forgotten about her gun.  
  
Salene ignored Lie. She turned to face Elrond and bowed, "Please forgive my friend for her actions. She is confused." "Don't you speak for me! Do you know what I was doing before I was brought here? I was just about to get rid of Bin Laden. You know that. When I find out who brought us here I'm going to kill him!" Lie yelled the last sentence. Elrond replied to Salene forgetting Lie for the moment, "I am Elrond, Halfelven Lord of Rivendell. Who are you and where are you from?" Maria stood finally and said for all to hear, "My name is Maria, if you must know. And I come from Washington D.C. in the United States. I work for the government." Ali then spoke, "My name is Ali. I am a resident of the United States as well. I work for the army as a doctor." Lie could see that she would have to answer, "My name is Lie. I am an assassin. I come from the same place at those two." All of the council drew to arms when they heard Lie say she was an assassin. "Hey don't worry about it. Now that Ali took my gun away I can't do anything to you guys." Lie waved her hand at Ali. Salene decided it was time to introduce herself, "I am Salene I come from the U.S. as well. I am one of the Generals of the U.S. army." The whole council was shocked at hearing that this girl was a General of an army.  
  
Boromir stepped forward his eyes fixed on Salene, "How old are you child?" Salene was insulted but would not show it. "I'm eighteen." ~Is there a problem dead man walking.~ Lie started laughing when she heard that. The council looked on in confusion at her sudden outburst. It took all of Ali's control to keep from laughing herself. Maria was now dead silent. ~Salene that was not very nice even if he can't hear you. You should not make fun of him. Especially on that subject.~ Ali no longer felt the urge to laugh, ~She has a point.~ Lie was still laughing though. Ali hit her on the back so no one would see. ~What was that for.~  
  
Salene's eye became blue, "Sorry that was rude of me." She spoke out loud. "Lady Salene, what pray tell are you sorry about," Gandalf was now standing in front of her. "Nothing of any importance, sir," was all Salene said. ~He doesn't believe you, you do know that.~ Lie looked warily at Gandalf. ~Ya, well I wouldn't believe it either.~  
  
"Ladies please can you tell me what happen before you got here?" Aragorn had voiced a question that had been plaguing the council since the girls had arrived. ~All at once,~ Maria asked. ~1, 2, 3.~ "Blacked out." All four said together. "Ladies please have a seat. We where about to decided what was to be done about the ring." Four chairs had been laid out for the girls. ~Those weren't there before,~ Lie stated. ~Some elves placed them there while you were trying to get your gun back.~ Ali sat in the seat next to Aragorn. Salene sat between Ali and Lie. And Maria took the seat at the end. Lie now noticed that she had been standing by the ring. "Evil." She made a cross with her fingers. Salene smiled and said, "You only now just noticed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the meeting dragged on and the girls only listened, not saying a word. The girls seemed to be in trances except for Maria who was hanging on every word said. Legolas and Aragorn noticed that the three girls were staring at the ring. Suddenly Lie and Ali snapped back to reality. Lie turned away from the ring with anger in her eyes. Ali just frowned. When Salene came back she seemed to have a satisfied smile on her face, her eyes were black. Then Boromir stared, "Why do we not use the ring to defeat Sauron?" At this Lie whispered under her breath so that only the girls would hear, "Idiot, it seams that the ring already has a hold on him." The others agreed with her but did not respond. Salene was playing with her hair in deep thought, when a strand fell in her lap. The strand started to move in her hand. The white silver strand morphed into a chain that was light in her hands but she could tell it was strong. Salene looked over to Frodo. She snapped back to attention when everyone started to fight even Gandalf. The ring started to light up at this. "Stop this nonsense immediately." Ali said just loud enough to get their attention. "Yes, do you not see that the ring is playing with you?" Maria spat, jumping out of her seat. Lie laid her head in her hand that was resting on the arm of the chair, "No dwarf, man, or elf can take up the ring. Why can you not see that? You guys have to remember that the Ring was created to rule over the other rings. That means that the ring has power over your kind. I'm not even from this world and I can see that." Gimli turned to the black haired elf, "And do you think you can hold the ring. Is that what your saying?" Lie looked at Gimli in disbelief. "You weren't listening were you? I'm an elf at lest I am now anyways. So no, even if I could I would not go near it. You know, forget what I said before. Go take the ring you will regret it later I can promise you that much," Lie said darkly. Gimli fell silent.  
  
Salene was now standing next to the pillar. She took up the ring and placed it on the chain. Then she walked over to Frodo while he said, "I will take the Ring, though I do not know the way." When she reached him, she put the chain in his hand. Frodo looked up at her with sad eye and tried to force a smile. Elrond had a sad look in his eyes, "From what I have heard, this task is for you Frodo. I am glad to see that you will take up this task willingly."  
  
"You won't send him off along will you," cried Sam, as he jumped out of his hiding place. "Of course not!" Said Elrond "You should at least go with him. It seems hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam blushed, he blush deepened when he saw Salene smiling down at him. Elrond turned his attention to the girls, "Ladies will you please leave us for a moment." The girls saw that an elf was standing by the entrance. They picked up the bags and followed the elf, where they were led to one of the gardens.  
  
************  
  
Thanks dom-monaghan-lover and naryina. These two would read the chapters over before I would put it up. If they didn't I can only think of all the mistakes there would be.  
  
Ok if you are confused about Salene's eyes and the colors this should explain. Red= Angry, Blue= Sad. Yellow= Scared, Pink= Funny, Aquamarine= Surprised, Green= Jealous, Black= Evil, & White= Good. 


End file.
